In Your Eyes
by Queza De Santi
Summary: 30 theme songs and 30 chances to fall in love and build the lasting romance that is known as ROYAI.
1. Nighttime Promises

Title: **Nighttime Promises**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Royai

Challenge: 30themesongs

Theme: Hidden Talent

Theme Song: "Dimming of the Day" by The Corrs

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic.

Word Count: 2 242

Note: For those who have read my last Royai fic, I am happy to say I've finally watched the entire FMA. XD Someone told me that there were more Royai moments in the manga, but I didn't expect there to be that little of the said moments in the anime. The first thing I did when I finished the entire thing was read Royai fanfics. I was in desperate need of my Royai fix after. XD Oh, and the inspiration for this came from watching this ice skating competition my friend had today. ;) Can you guess what Roy and Riza are up to in this fic?

Oh, and here are the translations for the very few Japanese words I used.

"Taisa": Colonel

"Demo": But

It was a chilly day in September. The winter season was early, and the sky darkened quickly at this time of year. At Central Headquarters, everyone was already bundled up in thick jackets and preparing to go home. By the time the clock had struck six, the building was almost deserted. Among the few left behind was a golden-haired, amber-eyed sharpshooter, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Riza was the only one of her unit still in the office. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery had gone to another bar, as was their wont. Her Colonel, Roy Mustang, left, presumably on one of his infamous dates. The thought bothered her just a bit, although she refused to admit it. Instead, she focused on arranging the stack of papers on her desk, as well as those of her superior. She took all the files and reports he had finished signing and replaced them with a new stack of unsigned reports. Of course, with the Colonel's horrible work ethics, the stack she removed was much, much smaller compared to the stack she added to his table. Once she was through clearing up the room, she took her jacket from the back of her chair, picked up her bag and headed out of the building, making sure to shut the lights and close the door as she left.

Although the day had been long and filled with the usual antics, Riza couldn't help but take her time going home. There was something about that night that filled her with some anticipation. It was as if she was expecting something... magical to happen, not that she believed much in magic. She did believe in alchemy though. Perhaps she was feeling an alchemic reaction to something? Riza shook her head to clear her thoughts, when she abruptly realized that she had ended up by a frozen pond in the middle of a secluded clearing. She didn't even notice that she had strayed from her path home until just then, and she certainly had no idea that such a place could be found in Central. As a cold gust of wind blew past her, she pulled her coat tighter around her body, thinking ruefully to herself how she also failed to notice just how cold the weather really was. There seemed to be a lot of things she was failing to notice just then.

Thinking that it would do her no harm to spend a bit more time out, she decided to walk a bit around the pond. She came to stand by a tree a little off to the side of the clearing where two pairs of ice skates lay abandoned. Looking at the skates, she felt rather nostalgic as she recalled the days when Roy was still studying alchemy at her house. During the winter season, when her father was out or busy, she and Roy would sneak out to a little pond not too far from the house, and they would skate. She had to teach him how to skate back then. He didn't know how, and when he lived in the city before moving to the Hawkeye residence, he never got the chance to learn. When she thought about it now, he was such a klutz then. He couldn't stand on the ice for a minute before he'd fall hard on his bottom. She could bet that if any girl saw him then, he wouldn't be the playboy he was now.

Riza couldn't stop the sigh at that point. Yes, he was a playboy now. It hurt her to think of what he did with all of those girls. It hurt her even more though because she knew that she had seen him at his clumsiest, and yet she still fell for him. She couldn't help it. It was like there was just something about him, something that drew everyone, particularly members of the fairer sex, to his side.

As she mulled over these thoughts, she unconsciously reached towards a pair of skates and began pulling them on. Before long, she was already out on the frozen pond.

Most people would really sympathize with her in her predicament. Even she felt bad for herself. She loved the infuriating playboy who also happens to be her superior. Those are two big roadblocks already. First, she has to compete with a bunch of other women who seemed to be so different from her yet were apparently her superior's type. If she managed to even pass that roadblock, she would surely never get past the second one. The fraternization law of the military forbade them to maintain a relationship outside of work unless with a civilian. These kind of thoughts truly depressed her sometimes. After all, it wasn't like she just met Roy in the military. He used to be the most important person to her in their childhood. In actuality, that much hadn't changed. He was still the most important person to her. That made all of this so much harder.

Riza refused to let her feelings get in the way of what she promised to herself some time long ago. She trusted Roy, believed in his dream and promised to herself as much as to him that she would do everything in her power to make sure he reached his goal. Even if that meant putting aside her own feelings for the raven-haired man and bearing with his constant playboy attitude, she would do it. She was Riza Hawkeye. Of course she could do it. There were just times when feelings she normally paid little attention to, if any at all, surfaced. Tonight was a prime example as tears came unbidden to her eyes. Who knew she had been holding in so much? A sob escaped her lips and suddenly, arms wrapped around her torso and held her.

Riza gasped. So deep in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice yet another detail of this seemingly magical night. She never realized when she was no longer alone. Inwardly cursing herself for letting her guard down, she was prepared to attack whoever came up behind her. Before she could make a move, a warm breath tickled her ear as the person spoke with a voice she was very familiar with.

"Why are you crying, Riza?"

Surprised, Riza quickly spun around, completely forgetting that she was on ice and not on solid ground. Just when she thought she was about to fall, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her against a warm body as she stared straight into the eyes of the very man she had been thinking about - Roy Mustang.

"T-Taisa!" Riza exclaimed, a faint blush making its way to her cold cheeks.

Roy smiled softly while brushing back a few strands of Riza's hair that had fallen from its usually neat clip, "We aren't at work, Riza. It's Roy."

"D-demo, Taisa!"

Roy only smiled again, this time moving his hand to wipe away the trails of the wetness that had flowed earlier from Riza's amber eyes, "I won't answer you if you keep calling me that."

Riza stared at him for a moment before bowing her head slightly and smilingly said, "Roy."

Roy's smile widened a bit upon hearing his name coming from her lips, "That's better. Now, why were you crying, Riza?"

Riza's eyes widened on being caught showing such weakness to her superior, "I-I wasn't..."

One look from those dark eyes immediately stopped whatever denial Riza was about to make. She bowed her head again, this time in shame.

"Gomenasai, Taisa. I can't..."

Knowing that Riza was having a hard time talking to him just then, Roy suddenly took her hand and said, "Skate with me?"

Riza was just a bit surprised, but nodded her head. They then began to skate. Their movements were fluid and perfectly synchronized as they danced on the ice. Even without music, it seemed like they heard some secret melody as they moved in time with it. A glow enveloped them and made them seem almost ethereal. If anyone was watching them, that person would probably have been crying by then. As Roy and Riza's dance slowly came to an end, all their emotions seemed to have been forced out into the open. All their pains and fears were very much evident, but their love was blinding in its intensity. Only they seemed blind to it.

Still holding Riza close even though their dance had long since ended, Roy couldn't help but breathe a soft sigh into her hair. That dance had taken a lot out of him, and he suspected it wasn't just a physical feeling.

"Riza? Will you talk to me now?" Roy whispered softly in her ear.

Riza looked up at him with clear amber eyes, hinting at unshed tears, as she said, "Okay."

Roy took that chance to lead her off the ice. They carefully removed the skates they were wearing, returning them to the base of the tree where they first found them. Roy then took Riza's hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap as he sat with his back to the tree. Riza tensed up at first, worried that someone might see them, thus ruining Roy's chances at becoming Fuhrer. Feeling this, Roy wrapped his arms securely around her to try and relax her, as well as to let her know that he would protect her. It was then that Riza began to relax slowly in his embrace.

Roy waited for her to start, not wanting to pressure her too much. After a few minutes of silence, Riza clutched his shirt and began to speak.

"I-I was just thinking on my way home. I didn't realize until I was here that I must have strayed from the path."

When she didn't continue for a while, Roy gently prodded her, "What were you thinking about?"

She took a deep breath before saying in a soft voice, "Us."

Roy's eyes widened at this. He looked carefully at her, but she just buried her head deeper into his chest.

"And what about us did you think about?" Roy asked in the same gentle manner.

Riza's hand only clutched tighter on his shirt in response. He was about to ask again when he heard her continue softly.

"I... was thinking about when we went skating together when you came to study alchemy from my father. I had to teach you how, and you were so clumsy. I thought that if the girls you're with now saw you then, maybe you wouldn't be such a playboy. I thought that..."

Roy wanted to say something, but he held himself back, somehow knowing that if he cut in now, Riza wouldn't tell him the rest of what she had been thinking. Instead, he waited until she continued.

"I thought that it was unfair that I had seen you at your clumsiest yet... I still fell in love with you."

Roy couldn't stop himself any longer, "You were crying because... you love me?"

Riza shook her head, "I was crying because... I can't love you. You flirt with all these girls and take them to dates. I am too different from the girls you spend your time with. It's obvious I'm not your type. Even if I was, the military forbids us to have any sort of relationship like that."

Suddenly realizing just how much she said which she probably shouldn't have, Riza attempted to get off of Roy's lap and apologize. She had no time to make any such move as Roy had foreseen what she would do, thus tightening his hold around her.

"Gomenasai, Taisa. I shouldn't have said anything. I made a promise that I would help you reach the top. I will not let my feelings get in the way of that promise. I..."

Tears leaked out of Riza's eyes. She had no idea why she was crying, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. A soft sob escaped her lips as Roy only hugged her harder.

Roy was surprised to say the least. He never realized that Riza thought all that and even felt so strongly about the entire matter. It hurt him greatly to hear her soft sobs. Her tears were breaking his heart. He whispered soft words of comfort in her ear in an attempt to quiet her cries. After a few moments, she thankfully stopped crying, but took to clutching his shirt tightly still. Roy gently took Riza's chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"Riza, I... love you too."

Riza's eyes widened. She shook her head in denial.

"B-but... all those girls... and the military...!"

"I don't love any of those girls, Riza. They were just... distractions, because I was afraid that the one girl I did love didn't love me back. As for the military... they don't have to know."

"But Roy! We can't! I promised you that you'd become Fuhrer! I can't compromise that!"

"What use is it, Riza!? What use is it if I become Fuhrer... if you aren't with me? Can't you keep your promise and let me love you at the same time?"

Riza looked shocked at his confession. The pleading look in his dark eyes were her undoing.

"I'll... try, Roy."

Roy smiled gently before claiming her lips in their first sweet kiss as a star shot across the night sky.

_This old house is falling down around my ears_

_I am drowning in a river of my tears_

_When all my will is gone you hold me sway_

_And I need you at the dimming of the day_

_You pull me like the moon pulls on the tide_

_You know just where I keep my better side_

_What days have come to keep us far apart_

_A broken promise or a broken heart_

_Now all the bonnie birds have wheeled away_

_And I need you at the dimming of the day_

_Come the night you're only what I want_

_Come the night you could be my confidant_

_I see you on the street in company_

_Why don't you come and ease your mind with me_

_I'm living for the night we steal away_

_And I need you at the dimming of the day_

_Yes, I need you at the dimming of the day_


	2. Forever

Title: **Forever**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Royai

Challenge: 30themesongs

Theme: Fan

Theme Song: "Don't Say You Love Me" by The Corrs

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic.

Word Count: 1 920

Note: I apologize for the OOC-ness of Riza, both in this fic and the previous one. I don't know why, but she just comes out like that as I write. -.- Oh, and I forgot to put translations in my last fic for those who didn't understand the very few Japanese words I put in. I've edited it and I'm putting translations for this one.

"Taisa": Colonel

I think that's it. Anyway, I'm inviting people to join my poor comm on LJ, 30themesongs. Please, please, PLEASE join and write for the comm! I'm begging here! XD Thanks, and much love! 3

Another day had come and gone filled with the antics that had become a common occurrence in the office Colonel Roy Mustang shared with his loyal subordinates at Central Headquarters. As the day finally came to a close, the dark-eyed Colonel stood to leave, giving the idea that he was to be off on another of his infamous dates. Having finished their work, his male subordinates prepared to leave the office as well. As he took his leave, a pair of amber eyes followed his form until he vanished behind the door. Not long after, the office had soon emptied of its occupants save for the owner of the amber eyes.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sighed softly to herself once she was left alone. It was always like this. She'd be left in this darkened office while her Colonel would indulge himself with one of the ditzy girls he managed to find some place or other. She then let out a humorless chuckle. _Her_ Colonel? Yeah right. Who was she to call him hers? If anything, she was probably just another one of his many admirers. After all, she couldn't deny that he was handsome. Okay, maybe not just handsome. He was drop-dead gorgeous really. That was the reason almost the entire female population felt at his feet to begin with. That wasn't the only reason she loved him though. Yes, she loved her Colonel. Riza could only let out another soft sigh as she glanced around the empty office.

_I've seen this place a thousand times_

_I've felt this all before_

_And every time you call_

_I've waited there as though you might not call at all_

Memories flooded Riza's mind as she stood up and moved to the window behind her Colonel's desk. For years now, she had been following this man and doing all she could to help him reach his goal. She had taken all his orders without question, and she had stayed always two steps behind him. She lived to protect him and support him. She believed in him and his dream. Above all, she loved him.

She didn't love him for his looks alone. She had seen him at his best and at his worst. She had watched him fend off the nightmares born from his guilt and regrets. She had stood by him when most found his decisions irrational. She had understood how much he cared for the Elric brothers despite how he expressed it. She had felt his despair when he learned of Maes's death. She didn't know when she fell in love with him. It could have been just now or long before. She just did, and if one looked close enough, they could see it in her eyes. She knew she saw it, and she took great caution to make sure no one else did. It was only in dark and quiet moments such as the present one when she could be just a bit less guarded and revel in the depth of her emotions.

_I know this face I'm wearing now_

_I've seen this in my eyes_

_And though it feels so great_

_I'm still afraid that you'll be leaving anytime_

She knew such feelings were forbidden. The military didn't allow any such relationships between comrades, much less between a superior and his subordinate. She would never forgive herself if she ever compromised the Colonel's chances at achieving his goal. Besides, she knew that she was the last person he would ever fall in love with anyway, as could be seen in his choice of dates. He didn't love her, and it hurt. Still, she couldn't bring herself to love him any less.

_We've done this once and then you closed the door_

_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away_

Riza decided she had stayed alone long enough. She made her way back to her desk where she picked up her bag and jacket. Taking one last glance around the empty room, she left the office and closed the door behind her. As she walked into the chilly evening air, her mind couldn't help but wander back to her previous thoughts.

Roy Mustang. He was such an enigma. For someone with such high goals, she couldn't believe how lazy he was. How many bullet holes did she have to put in their office for him to work? She couldn't help laughing a bit at that. He could be really infuriating too, as can be seen when he interacts with Ed. Those two were like brothers when they started fighting. She couldn't stop the small smile that graced her features as she thought of him.

'What would life be like if Roy and I could be together?' Riza wondered.

She couldn't stop the thought from straying into her mind. She would never admit it, but she had often dreamed of life with Roy. She knew she longed for his touch and his love. She would sometimes wish the circumstances were much different. She would berate herself then, forcing herself to focus on Roy's goal. It really didn't matter how long she'd have to put up with her pains. For Roy, she would do anything.

_I've caught myself smiling alone_

_Just thinking of your voice_

_And dreaming of your touch is all too much_

_You know I don't have any choice_

Riza was beginning to think she was some sort of fangirl or something, the way she kept thinking of him. No one but her knew that she always kept a picture of him with her. It had been a gift from Maes. In it, Roy was smiling for once. It wasn't the usual smirk he had. In the picture, even his eyes had a light in them. She guessed it must have been taken before the Ishbal massacre. Roy had never lost that haunted look in his eyes after that incident. She sighed again to herself. Really, she sometimes cursed her love for the man. As long as it was him, she had trouble keeping the emotions from overwhelming her.

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away_

Just then, Riza happened to look up from her gaze on the pavement only to face a sight she'd have been happier not seeing at all. On the opposite side of the street stood a beautiful girl with curly auburn locks and a body men like Havoc would have trouble stopping a nosebleed for. It really didn't help that the girl's clothing left little to the imagination. Of course, Riza wouldn't have spared this girl a glance at all if it weren't for the man standing with his arm around her. It was Roy.

It only took one glance at that scene before Riza turned tail and ran. In all honesty, such a reaction was beyond her. She knew that. In most cases, Riza would have analyzed the entire situation before making a single move. She had no idea what possessed her at that moment, but her feet had already begun to move before she could even think about what she was doing. Perhaps it would have been better if she had taken the time to examine the scene carefully before anything though, for if she had taken one look at Roy's eyes, she would have understood. Roy didn't feel anything for the girl in his arms.

_We've done this once and then you closed the door_

_Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

As Riza ran, she didn't realize that her superior was much more perceptive than he let on. Despite the soundlessness of her arrival and departure, Roy had noticed Riza when she turned and ran. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Without a single word to the girl standing right next to him, he left her in pursuit of his Lieutenant.

Riza had run all the way to her apartment. She was standing in front of her door, breathing heavily after the unexpected run. Her heart beat rapidly, but she had a feeling that the run was not the cause of it. She placed her hand over her eyes as if to make sure tears hadn't started streaming down her face.

"Hawkeye?" a familiar voice made her eyes widen as her hand dropped to her side.

"T-Taisa!"

Riza was surprised to say the least. Wasn't he just with that girl? Don't say he...

Composing herself, Riza said in a voice meant to be monotone, "Weren't you on a date, sir? Don't tell me you left her alone? Your reputation might be ruined with such impulsive actions."

Roy stared at her with an emotion Riza couldn't identify in his dark eyes.

"Taisa?"

"It doesn't matter," was Roy's response.

When his gaze wavered just a bit, Riza thought that something was bothering him which was more pressing than his playboy reputation, and she refused to turn him away if that was the case. She promised herself and him that she would protect him, whether it was from people making attempts at his life or his invisible foes.

"Taisa, would you like to come in for some tea?"

Roy was just a bit startled at her offer, but nodded his head nonetheless. The two then proceeded inside where Riza directed him to the couch as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Once the tea was ready, Riza brought the two cups to the living room and placed them on the small table in front of the couch her superior was currently sitting on with his eyes downcast.

"Taisa? Your tea, sir," Riza's voice broke Roy from his reverie.

"Arigatou, Riza. You don't have to call me 'Taisa', you know. We are outside of work. It's Roy."

Riza didn't say anything to that. Instead, she looked at him silently for a few moments before deciding to find out what was troubling him.

"Tai-"

"Roy," Roy corrected her.

Raising her eyebrow, Riza corrected herself and continued, "Roy, why... what's wrong?"

Roy chuckled softly, "You do know me so well, Riza."

Not replying to that comment, Riza only stared at him, as if coaxing him to talk with her eyes. Roy only sighed.

"I... I have to confess something to you, Riza."

Riza looked puzzled, so Roy continued, "I know it's forbidden, but..."

Oh no, he was not going to say it. She wouldn't allow it. Considering the fact that she had wanted him to tell her this for a long, long time, but she had just told herself that she would in no way compromise his chances at his goal. Besides, it hurt her more to think she might end up the same way as all his other "fans" - a one night stand.

"Taisa, with all due respect, it is getting late, and it would not do for you to stay here any longer. The military may question why you are at your subordinate's home so late at night. It would bring unnecessary hindrances towards your goal, sir."

Roy looked at the firm set of her mouth, almost believing his feelings were unreciprocated. That was until he saw the light in her amber eyes that looked so much like the very fire he knew was in his own whenever he caught himself looking at the mirror. He smiled gently.

"Riza, I won't say it until I become Fuhrer."

With that, Roy glanced meaningfully into her eyes one last time before standing up and heading for the door. Riza was rather unsettled by Roy's words, but that last look was enough for her to understand everything as she saw him out of her house.

_Don't say you love me unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me if you're not gonna stay_

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_

_Make it real or take it all away_

Riza understood, as did Roy. He wouldn't say it until he became Fuhrer. He wouldn't say it until they were free from irrational laws. He wouldn't say it until he could stay in her house without being accused of anything unseemly. He wouldn't say it until he could devote all his time and efforts for her and her alone. He wouldn't say it until he could prove it.

It may take a long time, but that was all right with them, because even if he wouldn't say it, even if he didn't say it, they knew and understood. Forever could wait.


	3. Saving Grace

Title: **Saving Grace**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Royai

Challenge: 30themesongs

Theme: Cry Over Spilt Milk

Theme Song: "Whiskey Lullabye" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krause

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters nor the song included in the story.

Word Count: 5 564

Note: This piece was inspired by the fic "Whisky Lullaby" by Dragon-Tsuki and the AMV "Whiskey Lullabye - Roy & Riza" by Cruxis Seraphim. Is it really hard to imagine what song this sort of follows? XD This is my take on these ideas, with a happier ending, I promise. I can't bear sad endings. :( This has a darker theme though, and hints of rape and other such themes, so you have been warned.

Oh, and this takes place some time after the movie, which I haven't watched by the way. cries Anyway, it only follows the movie timeline-wise, not so much true to the events.

Last note, I apologize if this seems a bit... rushed, to say the least. I don't know why, but I haven't been motivated to write in quite some time, not even now, honestly. I've had this in my head, along with another idea for another theme to this challenge, for over a month now. I just... haven't felt up to actually writing them down. No matter how I try, it just doesn't seem to come out... right. So, here I am, forcing myself to let the feelings go. I really do apologize in advance if this seems like a huge step down from my previous fics.

Two years had passed since Roy Mustang left for the Northern outpost only to return to Central to help quell the civil rebellion that took place. It had been two years since he last saw any of his former subordinates and friends. More importantly, it had been two years since he last saw _her_.

Riza Hawkeye had been a broken woman ever since Roy had left. She may not have shown it, but she definitely felt the feeling of pain and emptiness those two years since she last saw him. When he suddenly returned, only to leave again, she couldn't take it. She went to the nearest bar and drowned her sorrows in glass after glass of the bitter tasting whiskey.

Roy had landed from the balloon, mostly unharmed. His other subordinates ran to greet him, but he was looking for someone else. He was eager to see Riza. He knew he must have hurt her when he left. Although no one else knew, Roy and Riza had confessed their feelings for each other before Roy left. Riza told him that she loved him and always would, no matter what he did. He still felt so unworthy of her, and so, he left. Now, he had to see her, at least one more time before he could decide what to do with his life.

It was early in the morning, around two o' clock, but he didn't pay attention to the time as he made his way to her house. He knew where she kept her spare key. After all, he did spend a couple of months with her as she nursed him back to health after the Fuhrer Bradley's assassination. He quietly opened the front door and stepped inside, his hand shaking as he realized he had no idea what to tell her when he saw her. As he moved further into the house, he briefly wondered where Black Hayate was. With Riza's strict training methods, he was sure Hayate would have immediately bounded over and at least checked to see who the intruder was. Shaking off the odd feeling he was getting, Roy continued towards Riza's room. It didn't take him too long before he was standing outside her door, his hand slowly reaching for the doorknob. He pushed and the door opened with a slight creaking sound. The sight before him made his heart stop.

As the door to her room creaked open, Riza slowly opened her eyes and sat up on instinct. The sight of Roy made her smile in spite of herself, but one look at his face told her something was not right. It was then that all of her instincts kicked in and she fully woke up. First, she realized that she was naked. Secondly, she was just as shocked as Roy to find that she was not alone on her bed. She had never seen the man beside her before, or did she? She had no idea. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea how she got home or what had happened that night. She had no time to think about it though. Roy was leaving... again.

"Roy! Wait! Please!" Riza called out as Roy turned his back on her and made to leave her house.

Roy couldn't believe it. His Riza... was no longer his, it seemed. He didn't think she was capable of it. He foolishly thought she'd wait for him. He refused to listen to her cries. It did shock him quite a bit to hear the desperation in her voice, but he forced himself to tune it out. He turned away from her and exited the door without looking back.

That was the start of the end for both Roy and Riza. They were never the same after that. Roy was reinstated Colonel again, placed in command of the same unit. Riza was still his Lieutenant, but he never looked at her, at least he tried his hardest not to. She tried to talk to him the day after his reinstatement, but he didn't want to listen to her, afraid that it would break his heart even more than it already was. After trying to explain herself to him a million times in vain, Riza finally gave up. She simply closed herself off to anyone. If anyone were to look at her, she looked like a wooden doll, only moving because she had to, nothing more. The fire in her eyes that Roy fell in love with had long since been extinguished. No one knew what had happened, and they could do nothing about the matter as they watched their two superiors and friends sadly. If Maes Hughes were still alive, they were fairly certain he could do something about what was happening. As it were though, they were all lost. Nothing could ever be the same again.

It was in this situation that Havoc approached Mrs. Gracia Hughes. As he stood nervously in front of the former Lieutenant-Colonel's house, he realized he had no idea what to say. He didn't know Gracia personally, but he felt that she may be able to help his two superiors. So, here he was, debating on whether or not to knock on the wooden door in front of him. After a few minutes of standing there, he took a deep breath, and before he could stop himself, his hand hit the wooden frame tentatively three times.

It didn't take long before a young woman with short sandy brown hair opened the door. Surprise was evident in her face, but she offered the Second Lieutenant a smile nonetheless.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc? What may I do for you?" Gracia asked politely.

"Uh, actually ma'am..." Havoc fidgeted a bit, "It's about Roy and Riza."

Gracia's eyes once again widened, but this time, she opened the door wider and said, "Perhaps we should talk about this inside. May I offer you some tea, Lieutenant?"

Havoc nodded, "That would be nice, ma'am. Thank you."

So, the two of them entered the Hughes' home. After preparing some tea and making sure Elysia was in her room and wouldn't bother them, Gracia offered Havoc a seat on the couch and took her own place.

"Now, what about Roy and Riza must we discuss?" Gracia asked kindly.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure if you know, but those two have been acting... oddly these past months, ever since Roy came back. Given that Hawkeye probably has every reason to be mad at him for leaving and returning as suddenly as he did, but it's been almost half a year. That, and she doesn't seem mad. It's more like she's... dead. Everyone's worried, but we honestly don't know what to do. The Lieutenant Colonel was usually the one who managed to talk both of them out of whatever spat they had gotten into, but somehow, we all feel this is much different, and that isn't just because the Lieutenant Colonel is no longer around," Havoc explained slowly.

A brief pain passed through Gracia at the mention of her late husband, but she sat composed and thoughtful. "I agree with you, Lieutenant. I have had the... unfortunate privilege of seeing Riza in that state already. I passed by her one day in the market, but she didn't even so much as acknowledge me. She didn't seem to be seeing anything at all. I'm quite worried about the two of them myself. I can't promise anything, but I will try to talk to them, and hopefully, something will come of it."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. We really appreciate it," Havoc said humbly.

"Please, call me Gracia. And there's no need to thank me. I want to help those two as much as anyone. They've already been through so much, and the only reason they're still alive today is that they've always had each other. Without the other... I'm not sure how long they'll last."

With those words, both lapsed into worried silence. They finished their tea, and Havoc left the house, but not without words of extreme gratitude. Now, it was up to Gracia to find out what was wrong with her husband's and her friends.

Riza couldn't take it anymore. It had been 8 months, 2 weeks and 4 days since that fateful day. She thought she shouldn't be feeling pain anymore, but it never went away. The grief and heartache never ceased. In fact, every time she'd catch but a glimpse of Roy, she felt like she was dying all over again. She didn't know how she managed for so long, but she knew she couldn't last another day. She had tried drinking, but Roy's face never left her mind. She knew he was hurting as well, and she really did try to explain to him what happened, but he wouldn't listen. She wanted to blame him for not listening to her, but she couldn't. She only felt the acute sense of loss and emptiness, blaming herself instead. She was determined to finally end the grief today.

She held her gun in her hand and stared at the sleek metal. She had used this very gun to protect him, the man she loved with all her heart. Today, she would use it to take away her own life in the hope that she could protect him one last time from herself. Taking a shuddering breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do, she lifted the mechanism of death and felt the cool metal touch her chin. She swallowed silently and closed her eyes, her finger closing slowly on the trigger. Before she could pull it though, she heard the distinct sound of a knock on her door.

She opened one eye, giving her brain enough time to wonder who could possibly want to see her at that time. Sure, her co-workers had visited her during that first month, each trying to get out of her what had happened between her and Roy. She refused to say. After that month, she told them in no small terms never to ask and come to her house again. They couldn't not take her seriously. Since then, no one had talked or visited her.

She decided to ignore whoever was at her door, thinking it not worthy of her time. Once again, Riza positioned her gun underneath her chin and prepared to shoot. The knocking on her door had by then escalated to loud pounding. Trying desperately to ignore the sound, Riza was denied her chance to do so by Hayate. He had been whimpering the entire time as he watched his master and had taken it upon himself to make sure she got another chance at life by tugging on the leg of her pants, practically forcing her to open the door. Riza sighed as she dropped her gun to her side and, in a weary voice, acknowledged her pup's efforts and headed towards the plank of wood which was miraculously still standing despite the person's harsh pounding.

"Gracia!" Riza looked surprised at the woman standing on her doorstep. She hadn't seen the Lieutenant Colonel's widow since before the rebellion, "Umm... where's Elysia-chan?"

"Riza!" Gracia was relieved when the door finally opened. "I left her with a friend," she answered, before her eyes widened upon taking in the gun in Riza's hand.

Following Gracia's gaze, Riza stared blankly at the metal in her hand. She should have been ashamed to be caught by her friend, but by then, Riza really couldn't care less how she seemed now to this woman.

Gracia, on the other hand, had since taken in the look on Riza's face. She somehow knew that Riza was very close to giving up, if she hadn't already. The feeling of relief when Riza opened the door was nothing like the relief she felt now knowing that she could have been a moment too late.

"Riza..." Riza looked up as Gracia's voice broke through her thoughts, "Why?"

One look at the sincere and worried face of one of her closest friends and Riza couldn't take it anymore. She broke down on Gracia's shoulders. Gracia was surprised. Never had she seen Riza like this. She held her dearest friend tightly, hoping to somehow alleviate some of the burdens she knew her friend was carrying.

She didn't know how long she had cried on her doorstep with Gracia holding her. It could have been ten minutes or an hour. She didn't quite care. She had cried every night since Roy had left her house that day. One more day would make no difference to her.

Once Riza's heart-wrenching sobs had quieted down, Gracia led the distraught girl inside, closing the door firmly behind her. She forced Riza to sit on the couch, taking the gun from her hand as well. She sat beside her friend, gave her a bit of time to compose herself, before finally asking the question.

"Riza, can you tell me what happened?"

Riza looked warily at her friend, and hesitantly decided that she had to at least tell someone before she killed herself. Gracia saw the decision pass through her friend's eyes and waited for her to speak.

"The day Roy left for the North... we confessed we loved each other. We made love for the first and last time. He didn't tell me he was leaving nor where he was going. When I woke up that day, he was gone. I was hurt, but I still loved him. I vowed to wait for him. Then, two years later, he came back.

I was so happy to see him there, still as cocky and full of leadership as ever. I had no doubt that I still loved him. I thought he felt the same. Instead, he left on that balloon and purposely left me behind. I felt rejected. I thought... I thought I was the only one who still loved him.

I left the scene and, for the first time, I tried to drown myself in glass after glass of whiskey at a nearby bar. I recall some guy trying to coax me to talk to him, but I ignored him. He offered to buy me a drink, but I turned him down. I just kept drinking.

I woke up later in my room. The first thing I noticed was that Roy was standing in the doorway. I was so happy, thinking that maybe Roy did love me after all. I then noticed the look on his face, and it was only then that I took stock of my surroundings. I was naked on my bed, and beside me was the man from the bar, naked as well.

Roy turned and left then, even though I tried calling him. When I got back to my room, the guy was sitting on my bed with a smug smirk on his face. I screamed at him, trying to find out what he did to me. I was so afraid that I had gotten myself severely drunk and... with him..."

Riza broke off here. A sob tore from her throat, and Gracia immediately wrapped her arms around her. Riza shook her head slightly and broke away from Gracia's hug, "No, I need to finish this. Please..."

Gracia nodded in understanding. With a shuddering breath, Riza continued.

"You see, that guy, when he realized I was ignoring him and that I wouldn't stop drinking, he tried to stop me forcefully. He placed his hand on the lip of my glass and pushed it down gently. I should have been more aware, but I was so depressed. I simply shook him off and downed the whiskey in one gulp. It took a few minutes, but I realized that something was wrong. The man drugged my drink. I remember feeling hazy, no longer thinking of what was leaving my mouth. The man took a moment to ask me where I lived, and I'm assuming I answered him since he found my house. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his smug smirk.

It was that same smirk that I saw when I re-entered my room after Roy left. When the memories hit me, I felt so sick. It didn't take me long to figure out what that man did to me while I was unconscious. His suggestive words and indecent look were all it took to form the whole picture. I immediately grabbed my gun and told him to get out of my house. He left when I grazed his arm with the bullet.

I wondered what happened to Hayate then. Apparently, the man had shoved him in the closet. He was none too kind about it. Hayate looked like he'd been kicked when I inspected him later.

The next day, Roy got reinstated as Colonel. I was happy for him, and I tried to explain. He wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't even look at me. He shouted at me to shut up and told me he didn't want to see me. That was the first time he spoke to me like that. He signed his paperwork for once without me having to tell him to. He gave Havoc all his finished work, and Havoc was the one who gave it to me. I tried getting him to listen over and over again, but he refused. He would go into his office, lock the door, and only come out when he finished his paperwork and was going home. I tried pounding on his door once, only to have him completely ignore me. I couldn't reach him.

Ever since... I've cried myself to sleep every night. I tried drinking who knows how many times. The pain never goes away. The first month, the others tried to get me to tell them what happened. I wouldn't talk. I told them to leave me alone and never come here again. I shut myself off from everyone. I felt like I was drowning. And every time I looked at Roy, I felt like my heart was being crushed all over again and I couldn't breathe.

It's not just that. That man keeps coming here, trying to get in. Hayate has since managed to keep him away sometimes. At other times, I shoot him until he leaves. He hasn't stopped until now, and he's tried threatening me, but I never give in.

I'm scared and lost and... It hurts so much. I love Roy, but I can't do anything. Before you came, I... I had given up."

Gracia stared wide-eyed as Riza finished her story. She couldn't help herself as she hugged Riza fiercely and cried with her. Riza only cried harder. It was a good two hours before both women were calm enough to talk again.

"Riza... I know, right now, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that things will get better. Still... can you promise me you won't do anything rash before giving things a chance?"

"It's been 8 months, Gracia! I don't think there are any more chances for anything," Riza replied wearily.

"Just wait, Riza. Please! Don't throw your life away just yet!"

"There's nothing left for me to live for, Gracia! Don't try to stop me!"

"How would you know that you have nothing left to live for if you don't bother living!? Maes still had an entire lifetime ahead of him, but he never got the chance to live it! You still have that lifetime! Don't just throw it away!"

At the mention of her late husband's name, Gracia saw Riza bow her head in shame. She was sorry she had to use him as she did. It really was a low blow, but she had to convince Riza not to give up too soon.

"Riza, please. At least... give it one more day?"

Riza sighed before nodding, "Okay Gracia, I promise."

Gracia smiled slightly, "Thank you, Riza."

Gracia then stood up and prepared to leave, "I have to go check up on Elysia now. Riza..."

Riza too stood up and smiled a bit to convince her friend not to worry, "I promised, didn't I? Take care, Gracia. Thank you."

Gracia only hugged Riza and left. As she reached her house, she opened the door and called out, "Elysia, I'm home."

Elysia came bounding down the stairs towards her mom, "Mommy!"

Gracia opened her arms to gather up Elysia in a hug, "And how have you been today?"

"She's been a good girl as always," Roy answered as he came down the stairs of the Hughes' home.

"Thank you again for looking after her, Roy," Gracia smiled at her husband's best friend.

"It isn't a problem. I like looking after her," Roy replied.

Gracia could only smile before placing Elysia down, "Elysia dear, Mommy needs to talk to your Uncle Roy about something very important. Can you be a good girl and promise to stay in your room until we finish?"

Elysia nodded energetically and obediently returned to her room. Roy looked at Gracia puzzled, "You need to talk to me? What about?"

Gracia sighed and motioned for him to follow her to the living room. Once both of them were comfortably seated, Gracia turned to face him and Roy was surprised at the seriousness in her eyes.

"Gracia?"

"Roy, once I start talking, you have to promise not to say a word until I finish, and I want you to listen carefully to every word I have to say, do you understand?"

Roy could only nod with wide eyes. Seeing that she had his attention, Gracia began and told him everything Riza had told her.

"She tried to kill herself, Roy," Gracia said as she finished.

Roy had been true to his word and not said anything until Gracia finished. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he heard of what that man had done to Riza. He couldn't believe that she had suffered so much, and he wasn't there to save her! In fact, he was a huge part of her grief. He couldn't help feeling absolutely miserable and guilty.

"Roy, she only promised one day. After tomorrow, she may not be here anymore. Please, I'm begging you, do something! She still loves you, Roy. She always has," Gracia watched him for a reaction.

Roy simply stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Roy?"

Roy looked up and stared at Gracia with a rage burning in his eyes, "Don't worry, Gracia. I promise I won't let her kill herself." With that, Roy made his way to the door.

Gracia followed him as he took his leave. She couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face as Roy turned and said, "Thank you, Gracia." before the door closed behind him. She felt relieved for she somehow knew that things would turn out all right after this.

After Roy left Gracia's house, he immediately made his way to the bar he was sure Riza had gone to that day. It was the same bar he and Maes used to frequent before the latter's death. Thinking of Maes, Roy felt a twinge of pain in his chest, and he promised himself he wouldn't lose another person who was dear to him. He nearly lost her due to his own stupidity.

As he entered the bar, he quickly made his way to the bartender's table. The man knew Roy from all the times he and Maes had drowned his sorrows in the alcohol. A few words with the bartender and Roy knew exactly who had hurt his Riza. That man had only started coming to the bar during the rebellion. He often approached any unaccompanied female, and he was known to drug them before raping them. Honestly, the bartender wanted to get rid of the man. He had tried driving him out, but the man would only sneer and pull out a gun and a badge on him. No one knew who he was nor if the badge he held was real. Roy couldn't care less.

The moment the man entered the bar, Roy made his way over to him, pulling on his alchemist gloves along the way. He met the man at the center of the bar. Seeing Roy in his way, the man raised an eyebrow, obviously ignorant of who was in front of him.

"You're in my way, boy," the man sneered.

"I know," Roy said with gritted teeth, "I'm here to meet you."

"Really now? What for? Oh, I know, you want to know how I pick up my chicks, yes?" the man laughed manically.

By then, the people in the bar had formed a circle around the two men. Whispers were heard in the crowd. Frequenters of the bar knew the laughing man. He had a bad reputation in the town, but no one had the guts to convict him and drive him away. The women were especially angry and scared of the man.

Roy ignored them all. His focus was solely on the man in front of him, the man who hurt his Riza and drove them both to this point, "YOU! You hurt MY girl, and I will never ever forgive you for that!"

The man only laughed harder, "Ah, so you're one of those kinds of guys! Haha! It's not my fault you left her alone for the taking. What are you going to do about it, huh boy?"

The tenseness suddenly left Roy's body as he stood up straight. The man could only raise his eyebrow as Roy looked at him calmly, yet there was fire still blazing in his eyes. Roy lifted his gloved hand in front of his face and said, "This is for Riza." With one snap, the man was sent up in flames.

The people looked at Roy in shock, but Roy had no time for them. He watched as the man burnt away before making his way to the door and walking into the night.

The next day, in Central Headquarters, Riza was already in the office. Nothing had changed from before Gracia had talked to her. Her eyes were still empty and dead, her body slumped in defeat. Her thoughts were that today would be the last day of her life. She would keep her promise to Gracia, but after today, no one could hold her back. She would finally end it all.

As the office began to fill with people, Riza simply stared at her work and ignored the entrance of her co-workers. When Roy entered the office, she made sure to keep her head down and forced herself not to look at him. It came as a shock to her, and to everyone in the office as well, when Roy suddenly said, "Lieutenant Hawkeye! I need you in my office, NOW."

Her head had whipped up at that, and she watched as he turned his back to her and walked straight into his office. She was confused. She had no idea what he wanted from her. Maybe... maybe he was going to have her reassigned to another office. Maybe he was finally going to tell her to get out of the office. Maybe... maybe...

She couldn't help feeling nervous as she stood up and made her way to Roy's office. She could feel the worried glances of Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery, but she pointedly ignored them and took a deep breath as she knocked on Roy's door. The moment she heard Roy say "enter", she opened the door and stepped into what she was sure would be yet another painful heartache.

Roy watched her through carefully neutral eyes as she stepped into his office. He could tell she was scared and that she was preparing herself for another heartache.

'No. No more heartache, Riza. This is the end, I promise,' Roy thought to himself.

Once the door shut soundly behind Riza and she was standing at the center of the room, Roy stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards her. Riza couldn't do anything but watch with what seemed to be a morbid fascination as her "death" moved ever closer. When Roy was finally in front of her, he lifted his hand to her face. Riza thought he would slap her. At the first contact of his hand on her cheek, she couldn't help flinching. Her eyes widened though as her deadened mind processed exactly what Roy was doing - caressing her cheek.

"Roy..." Riza couldn't stop the breathy whisper even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I didn't listen to you. Gracia told me what happened. I'm so sorry," Roy said in a whisper to match hers.

Riza didn't need to look at his eyes to know that he was being sincere. His voice was laced with guilt and remorse.

"Roy! I'm so sorry!" Riza cried as she hugged him tightly, sobs racking her body.

Roy held her just as tightly, tears streaming down his face as well. He slowly led them to the couch in his office. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face into his chest, still crying. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly. He hugged her hard, trying to absorb all her pains, pains that he himself caused.

It was an hour later when she finally calmed down, but her hold on his shirt didn't loosen. Roy gently pried one of her hands from his shirt and held it in his own palm. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles as she raised her head to look at him. There was a question in her eyes. Roy smiled the smile he reserved just for her, releasing his hold on her hand to wipe away the traces of tears on her face.

"That man will never hurt you again. I've taken care of him. As for me... I am so sorry, Riza. I would understand if you never forgive me. I... I wasn't there to save you, and I caused you so much grief. I..."

Before Roy could continue, Riza hugged him harder.

"Riza?"

"Roy... please, don't leave me again. I can't take it. You left for two years, and these past 8 months have been so painful. Even if I wanted to, I could never hate you. I love you too much. I just... don't want you to go. Don't let go of me, please!"

Her soft sobs tore at Roy. He held her and promised himself as much as her, "I'll never let go, Riza. Never again."

It wasn't long until Roy found that Riza had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly before getting up and placing Riza on the couch. He would have left her there and gone to his table to sign reports, but Riza's hand wouldn't let him go, even as she slept.

Chuckling slightly, Roy whispered, "Riza, if I don't sign my reports, you'll just get mad at me when you wake up."

He pried his arm away from Riza's grip, but as soon as he stood up, he heard Riza let out a terrified whimper. He immediately turned to her and saw the extent of her grief painted on her face in plain sight as she slept. His heart twisted in his chest, and he wasted no time in bending down and caressing her face, trying to ease away some of her pain. She relaxed somewhat, but now Roy was torn on how to finish his work, yet at the same time keep her pacified. A quick glance at his desk brought with it an idea Roy found suitable.

Roy picked Riza up from the couch, strode the short distance to his desk, took a seat on his chair and placed Riza on his lap, tucking her gently in his arms. He cast her one last glance, making sure she was all right, before delving into the mound of paperwork on his desk, fully intending to finish early so that he and Riza could spend tonight making up for lost time.

Once lunchtime came around, Havoc knocked tentatively on Roy's door. A muffled "come in" was heard from inside the room. Popping his head in, Havoc was pleasantly surprised upon seeing the position his two officers were in. When Roy lifted his head from the papers he was signing, his and Havoc's gaze met.

With a grin, Havoc said, "Can I assume you two are okay now?"

Roy smiled, "Yeah. Thank you."

Havoc smiled, "No problem, Chief. Take care of yourselves, will you?"

Roy only chuckled at that.

Seeing Roy so happy since he and Riza fought, as well as the loving gaze he bestowed on the woman in his lap, Havoc couldn't have been more overjoyed than at that moment.

"I just came in to tell you we're off to lunch, Chief," Havoc said.

"Okay," Roy replied as Havoc turned to leave, "Hey Havoc?" Havoc turned to the Colonel. "Could you get us two sandwiches, a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, please?" Roy asked.

With a smile and a wave, Havoc nodded. He then left Roy and Riza and made his way to the cafeteria to join the others. He couldn't wait to tell them the good news. Only one thought crossed his mind as he walked away from their office.

"Finally."

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

__

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_


	4. A Princess' Dream

Title: **A Princess' Dream**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Royai

Challenge: 30themesongs

Theme: Slow Dance

Theme Song: "Save the Last Dance for Me" by Michael Buble

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic.

Word Count: 2 983

Note: Gosh, it's been so long since I've last written. In all honesty, this idea has been in my head for ages now, literally. Because of this, it's undergone a few changes every so often. I just hope that now that I'm writing it, it'll come out nicely. Forgive the OOC-ness of people, especially Riza. I hope it isn't _that_ bad. Oh, and I'm sorry if the story seems rushed, especially the last part. . By the way, last note, Maes is still alive in this fic, regardless of the time setting. It was for the purpose of the story, so do forgive me. Well, enjoy!

Warning/s: Much fairytale-ishness and cheesiness! Be prepared to drown in cheese! XD

The ballroom was brightly lit, and the entire place was decorated beautifully. The tables were adorned with fresh flowers, and the orchestra played sweet melodies throughout the night. Food was served in silver platters, and wine glasses clinked together to join the sounds of people's chatter. And my, how extravagantly people dressed. The men were decked out in tuxedos, and the women were gorgeous in gowns of various colors and styles. This was all to be expected, of course, for everyone was celebrating. It was the grand ball in honor of the newly appointed Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

As the evening wore on, people left their tables and took to the dance floor. Amidst the sways and swirls of various couples, one man stood apart from them. Although the ball was in his honor, he was not partaking of the current events. Indeed, this man was Roy.

Instead of joining in on the dance, Roy contented himself with watching the couples glide across the room. It was one person in particular who happened to keep his attention, though. His eyes were riveted on her as she stepped gracefully about the floor. He was amazed at how her off-shoulder dress of glittering amber silk clung to all her curves, beautifully accentuating her figure and bringing out the color of her eyes. He was mesmerized at how her hair, cascading in delicate ringlets, swirled around her as she danced. Riza Hawkeye, his First Lieutenant for who-knows-how-long and the only woman he's ever truly loved for even longer, was no doubt a sight to behold that night.

_You can dance_

_Every dance with the guy who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

_You can smile_

_Every smile for the man who holds your hand_

'_Neath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me  
_

Roy took his eyes off his stunning Lieutenant for a moment to glance at the object he held in his hand. It was small and covered in dark velvet. It looked deceptively like a typical ring box. There really was no one else it could possibly be for except the beautiful woman who captured Roy's eyes a moment ago and his heart, as well. He fiddled with it a while longer, his thoughts on when and how he would present his gift to her. He was nervous, definitely, but he wanted to give it to her just as much. Sighing for a moment at his almost petty dilemma, he lifted his head once again to find the cause for the said problem.

It didn't take too long for him to find her in the crowd. His eyes seemed to just naturally zoom in on her. She was currently engaged in a dance with another of the guests at the ball. She appeared happy enough. She was even laughing apparently. Roy was happy for her, of course, but there was no hiding that twinge of jealousy in his chest. Whoever she was dancing with must be a good man.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

It was then that Roy noticed the light in Riza's eyes, a light that put her entire face aglow. That light was absent around the other men she had previously danced with, and Roy couldn't help feeling his heart sink at that realization. That man surely meant something to her, and Roy would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. All this time, he thought that Riza at least somewhat reciprocated his feelings. It would appear that he was wrong.

Just then, the said man twirled Riza around, and Roy was shocked to find out who exactly her partner was. It was no other than his Second Lieutenant, Jean Havoc. Roy had no idea what to think. Honestly, he might have considered fighting the man for the right to claim Riza, but if it was Havoc…

Roy had never intentionally taken any of Havoc's dates. More often than not, they dumped Havoc for Roy, without Roy actually initiating anything. If it was any other man, Roy would have fought for Riza, but if it was Havoc… Roy just hoped he would treat her well and take care of her.

"Roy! There you are! What are you doing, standing alone over there? C'mon, let's go grab a drink!" Maes cheerful voice called out to the new Fuhrer.

Upon realizing that Roy had not said a word at his arrival, Maes placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, concerned, "Roy? Are you all right?"

"I didn't know Havoc and Hawkeye were together," came Roy's voice after a while.

"What? Don't be crazy! They aren't to…" Maes started, until he saw the two people they were talking about on the dance floor.

After a short pause, Maes said, "Hey, just 'coz they're dancing together doesn't mean they're a couple, y'know."

He gave a nervous laugh, hoping Roy didn't really believe that such a thing was happening. As Roy's best friend, he knew Roy's feelings for his Lieutenant, and he could only imagine what Roy must be thinking and feeling after seeing the way Havoc and Hawkeye were dancing.

"I've never seen her look like that, not when she was dancing with the other men. It's just with him. I can't compete with that. Even if I could, it's Havoc. I won't do that to him. I just… I hope he takes care of her," Roy said in a soft voice.

"Don't talk like that! We won't know 'til we ask them, will we?" Maes tried to convince him.

Roy chuckled, "You really don't need to hear it. Just look at them. Look at her. It's obvious."

Maes wanted to contradict Roy's words, but looking at Riza, he had to admit that there was indeed a glow about her face as she danced with Havoc.

"Maes, can you do me a favor?"

Maes looked at Roy upon hearing him speak. His eyes only widened as his best friend produced a small box from his pocket. Could it be…?

"Can you… can you give this to Riza later?"

"Roy, is this…? Were you…? No! Give it to her yourself!" Maes could only stutter.

The man shook his head dejectedly, "I can't, Maes. I might not be able to face them. I don't want to ruin her… their night. I just want her to have this. It was meant for her, after all. I think I'll leave early."

"Roy… are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Maes."

"Okay."

With that, the raven-haired alchemist slipped past the people and out the doors.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I'll never ever let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

Just as Roy had left the building, Riza and Havoc came up to the man wearing glasses.

"Lieutenant Colonel! How 'ya doin'?" Havoc greeted with a smile.

"Ah! Second Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye! Or should I say, former Second Lieutenant and Lieutenant?" Maes immediately smiled at the two.

"No need for formalities, you two. It's a party, after all," came Riza's gentle voice, "Where is Roy, by the way? Wasn't he just here awhile ago, Maes?"

"Ah, ummm… that is to say…" Maes had no idea what he was supposed to say, seeing as it had only been a minute or so since his friend had left rather dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked immediately, concern for their new Fuhrer obvious in her eyes.

Maes sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Roy… left."

"Why?" Riza looked to the man, clearly puzzled.

"He saw you and Havoc dancing together, and…"

The way Riza's eyes widened and the soft gasp that escaped her lips told Maes that she had an idea as to why Roy left prematurely, "He didn't…"

"He assumed that the two of you are a couple, so to speak. I did try to convince him otherwise, but… He saw something. He said… that you looked different as you were dancing with Havoc, Riza. When I looked at you, I had to admit that he did have a point. You may not have noticed it, but you were glowing. He was happy for you, as am I, but… ah, point is, congratulations to you two! I can't believe you guys are an item, and I didn't know! I'm in Investigations for crying out loud!" Maes laughed at his own joke.

"Wait, who's a couple? Me and Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, clearly surprised at this information.

"Well, aren't you?" Maes countered.

"No! Haha, I mean, Lieutenant Hawkeye's a fine woman and all, and even if I were to fall in love with her, she loves no one but the Colonel – I mean, the Fuhrer," Havoc laughed.

Maes looked to Riza to confirm Havoc's statement. Riza looked him in the eyes and said, "I love Roy. I don't know what he saw, but I don't love Havoc that way. I don't understand why he won't trust me."

Maes could only sigh, "You know as well as I do that this isn't a matter of trust, Riza. Roy does love you, and he believed you were happy with Havoc. In fact, he also said, if it were anyone but Havoc, he might have thought to fight for you. As it turned out though, he only wants what he thinks is best for you, at least in his own twisted judgment."

Silence reigned for a few moments among the three of them, before Havoc finally sighed and said, "Do you want to go, Lieutenant? I'll walk you back to your apartment."

At this statement, Riza replied softly but firmly, "No, Roy's the only one who ever walks me home from these functions."

_You can dance_

_Go and carry on 'til the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks_

_If you're all alone, can he walk you home?_

_You must tell him no_

'_Coz don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me_

Maes took that moment to hand Riza the box Roy had told him to give to her. "Roy left this for you. He didn't want to give it to you himself because he couldn't face the two of you just yet, and he didn't want to ruin your night. But he said that this was meant for you, so he wanted you to have it."

Havoc's eyes widened at the sight of the box, as Riza gingerly took it from Maes' outstretched hand. She took a deep breath before opening it, but she couldn't have done anything to stop the gasp and the tears that formed in her eyes upon seeing what was inside.

Nestled in a cushion of scarlet lay a golden pendant strung on a matching gold chain. The pendant was in the shape of a hawk, its talons clasping a fairly large stone of amber. When the light hit it just right, the stone sparked with an inner flame. It was breathtaking.

Havoc and Maes were awestruck as well as they caught a glimpse of the beautiful piece of jewelry. Maes then looked at Riza, hoping to figure out what she was feeling, but her bangs effectively hid her face from him.

All of a sudden, she looked up and said, "That stupid man!" And with those parting words, she fled from the room in the same direction Roy had taken.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

Riza had no idea where Roy might have gone, but it seemed as if her feet knew just where to find him. They led her up a hill, overlooking the mansion where the ball was taking place. As she reached the top, she could make out the silhouette of a man. Although she could hardly see his features, she knew it was Roy.

Her tears had dried somewhat during her run to Roy. At that moment though, her throat seemed to have closed, and no sound would escape her lips. She stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Finally, she found the courage to take a step and utter…

"Roy…"

The man slowly turned around to face her and shoot her a smile, albeit painfully, but it was only for a moment. He quickly refocused his attention to the party that was taking place below them. After awhile, he managed to compose himself enough to say, "Congratulations, Lieutenant. I must say I was surprised. I didn't know you and Havoc got together."

Ignoring what he just said, Riza asked, "Why did you leave, Roy?"

"You know, I am the Flame Alchemist. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Lieutenant." was Roy's only response.

"That wasn't what I meant! And please, Roy, we aren't in the office. It's Riza," Riza said, aware that it was usually Roy who uttered that line. She tried to ask again, "Why did you give me this, Roy?" She was referring to the necklace in her hands.

Without turning his head, Roy answered, "It's yours. I understand that it'll be awkward if you were to wear it in front of Havoc though, so you can just keep it if you want. If not, just throw it away. I'm not taking it back, Lieutenant."

Riza was hurt and frustrated now. She had no idea who the man in front of her was.

"I won't wear it! I won't wear it… because you won't put it on me!"

Roy was startled at this outburst, and he turned to face her as she continued her rant.

"I've always dreamed of receiving a necklace like this from you. And, in my dreams, you'd be the one to put it on me. It was incredibly sweet of you, and I would always feel happy thinking about it. Now that it's come true, it hasn't exactly turned out that way."

Tears were freely flowing down her face at this point, but she paid them no mind.

"I don't know what you saw awhile ago, but I don't love Havoc that way! All this time, I have watched your back not because it was simply my duty to do so, but because I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you. And haven't you ever noticed that you are the only one I ever dance the last dance with, the only one I let take me home?"

Her voice softened as she said her last words, "And for the last time, Roy, it's Riza. For you and only you, it will always be Riza."

With this, Riza was just about to collapse in sobs, but instead, Roy quickly pulled her against his chest so she was clutching his jacket as she cried. He held her tightly, his arms around her and his lips kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry, Riza. Please forgive me. I never meant to make you feel like this. I just… I didn't know what else to think. I'm sorry. Please stop crying. It hurts me to see you this way," Roy could only murmur soft words of comfort, hoping that Riza would soon calm down.

Each sob that left her lips was like a stab at Roy's heart. He truly regretted what he had done. He just wanted Riza to be happy. He thought she was happy with Havoc, so he gave in gracefully. He only realized then how wrong he had been.

When Riza's sobs finally quieted, he pulled away from her a bit and wiped the tears off her face. He began to apologize again, but Riza placed a finger to his lips. She lifted the necklace he had given her and shyly said, "Will you put it on me?"

He smiled and took the necklace from her hands. She then turned her back to him, at the same time, lifting her hair out of the way. He gently clasped the pendant around her neck, his hands lingering for a moment. When she turned again to face him, he cupped her face and proceeded to kiss her.

Their kiss was gentle, but filled with all the longing and love which they had suppressed for years. As they broke apart for air, Roy softly said, "I love you, Riza."

Riza could only smile as her hands encircled his neck, "I love you too, Roy. I have always loved you." With that, she pulled him into another kiss.

Back in the ballroom, Maes was talking with Havoc as the host announced that the next song would be the last for the evening.

"I guess they aren't going to be coming back," Havoc sighed.

Just as the lights dimmed and the orchestra started to play, Roy and Riza walked through the doorway. They made their way to the center of the floor just as the first strains of the song were heard. Once there, Roy proceeded to pull Riza into his arms in a delicate twirl, and they began to dance.

Maes and Havoc were delighted upon seeing the two lovers dancing together on the floor. Maes honestly couldn't believe how he had ever thought that Riza loved Havoc after watching her dance with Roy. There was no way to describe it – the way they looked together. There was no doubt that they were meant to be. He definitely wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Daddy, daddy!" Elysia ran to her father through the crowd. As Maes lifted his daughter into his arms, she said, "Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza look so beautiful together, don't they, Daddy? It's like magic!"

Gracia approached the father and daughter, and Maes pulled her in for a hug as they continued to watch their friends.

"They're together," Gracia said, and Maes could only respond with, "Finally."

Havoc too watched in awe as his superiors danced. Almost everyone in the room had stopped to admire the beautiful couple. Roy and Riza were oblivious though – their world only consisting of each other at the moment.

When the song finally came to a close, Riza lay in Roy's arms, and he swooped down to kiss her. They only broke apart when they heard the thunderous applause. Riza had the grace to blush at the attention, but Roy only tightened his hold on her before leading her towards their friends.

The number of guests dwindled as the orchestra packed up for the night. At the side of the room, Roy and Riza stood among their friends, enduring the long overdue teasing.

When things had finally settled down, Roy turned to Riza and said, "May I take you home?"

Riza's face lit up in a smile as she answered, "I thought you'd never ask."

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me?_

_Oh, you'll make me promise that you'll save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_


	5. No Time But Today

Title: **N****o ****Time ****But ****Today**

Author: Syv

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Royai

Challenge: 30themesongs

Theme: Pendulum

Theme Song: "Everybody Wants You" by Josh Kelley

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, nor do I own the song used in this fic.

Word Count: 1 507

Note: Don't ask how this idea came into my head. It just did. XD I hope they aren't _too_ OC. Ed, Al and Maes are all still here by the way, though this takes place after the series, no movie. P.S. Is it just me or is it really annoying how messes up with the formatting of the document every time I post? :(

Warning/s: A few hints on their backstory. I can't give more than hints as I've never actually read the manga. XP

Ever since Roy Mustang had met her when he came to learn flame alchemy under her father, she had taken up a permanent residence in his head. There was never a moment she left his thoughts, even though Roy was unaware of it himself at first. Whether it was simply wondering if she'd appreciate an apple as he passed by a stall in the market or what he could possibly do for her when her father died, she was a constant part of any and all conversations he held with himself in his head.

He remembered Ishbal. Before he found out that she had been assigned as a sniper in the Ishbal massacre, thoughts of her were what kept him going despite the constant feeling of self-loathing for abusing the trust she had placed in him by giving him the secrets to flame alchemy. He had hoped that she'd never have to be in such a situation as he was. During those long nights, he would sometimes wonder how she was doing, if she was well, and if she thought of him.

When he met her among the sands of that hellhole, one look at her face told him she felt the same way as him - disgusted at himself and a desire to be far away from that place. He wanted to ask why she was there, why she chose to dirty herself with the sins carried by all those who were a part of that organized massacre. Yet, there was also a part of him that was glad for her presence in those dark days.

Females were a rarity in the military of those days. It wasn't surprising then that men would try and take hold of such rarities. It also came as no real surprise that Roy would find anger creeping into his being every time any man made so much as an attempt on the blonde sniper. Of course, he knew now that she'd never have let any of them touch her anyway.

_You've __been __bad_

_You __know __you __been __good_

_Did __you __lose __your __mind __like __I knew __you __would_

_Did __you __sing __your __song_

_Did __you __sing __it __so __loud_

_Did __you __sing __it __so __everyone __can __hear __in __the __crowd_

_Did __you __lose __yourself_

_Did __you __lose __your __health_

_Did __you __put __my __memories __on __the __shelf_

_Did __you __lose __your __place_

_Did __you __lose __your __grace_

_Just __so __everyone __can __see __your __singing __face  
_

_It's __like __everybody __loves __you_

_And __everybody __wants __you __lately_

_It's __like __everybody __needs __you_

_And __everybody __sees __you __today  
_

Roy recalled all the antics in the office. There was no doubt that she was the most competent among them. She made sure that things were running smoothly - all the paperwork got done and no huge fights broke out among the men. She implemented strict discipline within the unit. There were times Roy wondered if he was really of a higher rank than she was considering she seemed to be the one pulling the reins in the office.

When they were in the field, she was just as efficient. Those in the higher ranks of the military were well aware of her prowess with a gun. Although she didn't believe she was as famous as him, Roy knew how much her name preceded her when it came to her skills.

She may not have been aware of it, but Roy paid the most attention to her when they were in the office. There was nothing as interesting as she was, especially when compared to the piles of paperwork on his desk. It didn't take more than several months with her in his unit until he knew she would always be the one he wanted but could never have.

He would be lying if he said he didn't notice how hurt she'd be when he'd announce that he had another of his infamous dates. What could he do though? He knew he didn't deserve her after all he'd done. He believed that she'd eventually find the one who was meant for her - the one who would see just how kindhearted she was and how beautiful, both inside and out. Of course, he would cringe every time he thought of another man holding her and being the reason for the light in her eyes, but he would convince himself it was for the best. He wondered when that time would come - when she'd no longer constantly be thinking of him and watching his back. He wondered if he could bear that.

_You've __been __sad_

_You __misunderstood_

_Did __you __find __your __kind __like __I knew __you __would  
_

_Did __you __feel __your __soul_

_Did __you __feel __it __so __real_

_Did __you __feel __it __so __everyone __can __see __your __grand __appeal_

_Did you lose yourself_

_Did you lose your health_

_Did you put my memories __o__n the shelf_

_Did you lose your place_

_Did you lose your grace_

_Just so everyone can see your singing face_

_It's like everybody loves you_

_And everybody wants you lately_

_It's like everybody needs you_

_And everybody s__ee__s you today_

_Today_

Roy shook himself from his memories. Today was the most important day of his life, and he knew that no matter what had passed before, only today would really matter. Despite his hatred at himself for what he had done in Ishbal, he was still able to stand proud. Despite all his feelings of unworthiness, he was grateful for this chance to live again. All of this was thanks to her. With this in mind, he looked up and smiled.

There she was, the only woman he had ever loved and will love. She was nothing short of radiant that day. As she walked down the aisle towards him, her unbound hair caught the sunlight streaming through the windows of the building. Her floor-length dress of silk was simply designed - plain white with thin golden linings around the edges - but it suited her well. What really took Roy's breath away was the smile on her face and in her eyes. He could forget all the pains of the past and all the worries of the future with one look at those eyes. Her face in that moment was the only thing that filled Roy's mind until the end of the ceremony.

_They __will __only __show_

_Over__ t__he __time __we __loan_

_Time __will __say_

_Keep __the __fire __alive_

_And __lead __the __way_

_You __are __today  
_

The reception was in full swing. Everyone was in good spirits and having a good time. Havoc and Breda were laughing loudly as they shared jokes and stories over their glasses of wine. Falman was beside them, sharing his own tidbits from time to time, but mostly watching them amusedly. Fuery was talking with Sciezska about Hayate and some books Sciezska had read. Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were apparently progressing in their relationship, seeing as how they were smiling at each other throughout the event. Ed, Al and Winry were joining in the fun as well, at least as much fun as Ed could get with Havoc ribbing him about his height every so often. Maes and Gracia were on the dance floor, making the most of the opportunity to enjoy each other's company while Elysia was being taken care of by Winry in the midst of the festivities.

Roy was merely standing by the side of the room, watching everyone. His thoughts were once again on her. It was with pride that he thought of how he now had every right to get angry over any man making a move on his _wife_. He also smiled, knowing that, although he was far from worthy of her, she would never find happiness in the arms of any other man. He realized that she would never _stop_ thinking of him nor watching his back. She had chosen him - after everything he had done, despite all his flaws, she chose to love _him_.

His eyes found her as she walked around the room. She had stopped to talk with Havoc, Breda and Falman. She indulged them in their jokes, letting out a short laugh. She smiled when Fuery inquired about Hayate. She teased Maria about the latter's relationship with Denny Brosh. She made sure the Elrics and Winry were enjoying themselves and not too harassed with Havoc's jibes. She put up with Maes gushing over the cuteness of Elysia in her flower girl's dress. And, she allowed General Grumman to twirl her around the dance floor.

_Did you lose yourself_

_Did you lose your health_

_Did you put my memories __o__n the shelf_

_Did you lose your place_

_Did you lose your grace_

_Just so everyone can see your singing face_

_It's like everybody loves you_

_And everybody wants you lately_

_It's like everybody needs you_

_And everybody sees you today_

The more Roy watched her, the more he couldn't help wanting to claim her for himself, although she already was his. He wanted her undivided attention. He knew he'd have to wait though. They were the hosts, after all, though he must admit he really wasn't doing much in terms of mingling with his guests. What could he say? His vision and head were filled with her. There wasn't room for anyone else at the moment, and he really didn't care. She was the only one who mattered.

She finished her dance with her grandfather. She was laughing lightly as he spoke with her. Suddenly, she turned in his direction. As their eyes met, she smiled and her lips formed a word: "Roy." With his own smile, he made his way to her, their eyes never breaking contact. As he reached her, the rest of the world fell away. In their eyes, it was just the two of them.

Roy took her hands then and pulled her to him. She didn't resist, letting him lead her in a waltz. Their movements were fairly slow. They'd leave the flashy twirls for another time. They just wanted to revel in their closeness then - a closeness that they had not been allowed to share throughout their lives before that day. With his hands on her, holding her near to him, and her letting him, he felt completely at peace. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

His past didn't matter; the future could wait. There was only today and her. She was the only one he ever loved, the only one he ever wanted or ever needed. It had always been and always will be her.

"Riza Hawkeye-Mustang, I love you."

_It's like everybody loves you_

_And everybody wants you lately_

_It's like everybody needs you_

_And everybody sees you today_

_Today_


End file.
